This invention relates to in-line skates and specifically to a braking system for the same. The invention could also be readily adapted to conventional roller skates, if desired.
In-line skating has become very popular as a sport and recreational activity. Associated sports such as in-line hockey and competitive in-line racing have transformed in-line skating from a casual hobby into a rigorous sporting event. This transformation has increased the need for high-performance in-line skates.
For skaters at all levels of expertise, there is a particular need for improved braking systems. By far the most common braking arrangement today is a heel brake. i.e. a brake pad mounted off the back of one or both skates. The skater brings the brake pad into contact with the ground by raising the toe of the skate to rotate it about the rear wheel and pressing down at the heel. Other known but less common braking arrangements involve using brake shoes to bring brake pads directly into contact with one or more wheels, or using the equivalent of an automotive disc brake, i.e. bringing a brake pad into contact with another element which is connected to the wheel (as in an automotive disc brake). See U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,231 (Carlsmith) for an excellent general review of the prior art.
Most braking systems are actuated by changing the orientation of the foot, as is the case with heel brakes. However, other actuation means are known. For example, many patents involve the use of hand-actuated brake controls which lead to various braking means via cables which run down one or both legs of the skater. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 182,835 (Lockwood), 1,801,205 (Mirick), 2,027,487 (Means), 2,140,955 (Goettie), 4,943,075 (Gates), 5,171,032 (Dettmer), 5,226,673 (Cech), and 5,251,934 (Gates).
Such cable arrangements achieve a highly desirable object, namely to permit braking while enabling the skater to keep all wheels still on the ground. However, in practice they are fundamentally impractical, since either the brake is not instanteously available, or the skater has to have a brake control held in his or her hand, which restricts freedom of movement, interferes with balance, and increases the possibility of injury during the inevitable falls.
It would be highly advantageous to have a braking system which permitted braking with all wheels still on the ground, but which did not require hand controls. Several rather old patents show early attempts to achieve this, but they were ineffective and impractical by today's standards. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 920,848 (Eubank), 1,402,010 (Ormiston) and 1,497,224 (Ormiston) all show straps which are adapted to buckle about the ankle of the skater, and which are connected to actuate the brake when the ankle is moved forwardly (Eubank) or rearwardly (both Ormiston patents) relative to the skate.
It follows that there is a need for a braking system which permits braking with all wheels remaining on the ground, but which does not require hand controls. At the same time, the system must readily lend itself to present in-line skate designs without major modifications to the overall structure.